The Night Before Christmas: Final Fantasy XIII
by MidnightMoon16
Summary: When Cid gets dragged to a bar, he meets up with Fang. What happens between them? Crappy summary but the story itself should be enough! One-Shot FangxCid


**First FFXIII STORY!!! WOO! =D**

**It's told in Cid's Point Of View by the way. And then at one part Fang's Point Of View.**

**Anyway read & review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of it's characters! They were all designed by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

* * *

**The Night Before Christmas: Final Fantasy XIII**

Christmas Eve is usually the time where everyone spends their time at home having fun with their family. Kids excited for Santa Claus to come down the chimney and deliver presents. But if you have friends who have crazy ideas to go somewhere unexpected on Christmas Eve, then you would be stuck in my shoes and be forced to tag along with him. You want to know where we're going? Well it's a place I call Hell if you're forced to go, for others it's called Palumpolum City Night Club. I, for one am not looking forward to this place. My original plans for tonight was to sit back, watch TV in my condo, and fall asleep on the couch until Christmas morning just like every Christmas Eve.

"Hey man, cheer up!" Rygdea, my companion for this evening, said as he interrupted my thoughts. "You should get out more! Tonight's a perfect night to go out, have drinks, and even hook up with a pretty girl."

I kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to see his goofy expression and end up in a car crash.

I let out a sigh as we came up to a stop light. "Alright listen," I said. "I'm only there for an hour and then I'm gone."

"How will I get a ride back home?" He exclaimed.

"Figure it out yourself! Call a cab or something."

"Damn, Cid. And I thought you were such a giving person." He muttered.

The light turned green and I stepped on the gas pedal. The bar was only a few more blocks away, the faster I get there, the earlier I could leave.

The music could be heard even outside the club once we got there. We parked the car in an empty spot (one that was close to the exit) and headed inside. Rygdea got special privileges and was able to get us in without having to wait in the long line-up. The music was so loud I could barely hear what Rygdea said to me when we stepped in. I sighed as he made his way over to a group of girls on the dance floor. He was probably going to hook up with one of them and end up sleeping with one and not know where he was the next day. I went over to the bar in the corner of the club and sat down in one of the bar stools.

"One beer, please." I told the bartender who nodded and went behind the counter to get a bottle.

"You're here too, eh, Raines?" I turned my head and saw Oerba Yun Fang, one of my co-workers, sitting in the bar stool next to me.

"Oh hey, didn't notice you there." I grinned. "What brings you here?"

"Vanille and them dragged me along here." She nodded her head towards the dance floor where I saw Vanille dancing with a guy with blond, spiky hair. In the corner was Lightning, surprisingly, making out with some guy that had dark blue hair on one of the couches. I looked to the dance floor again and saw a huge man with a black bandana in a Santa Claus outfit dancing with a bunch of girls. The guy looked a lot like-

"Snow?" I exclaimed surprised at his appearance.

"Not sure where he got the outfit but yeah, that's Snow." Fang chuckled. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Rygdea," I explained. "He dragged me with him against my own will."

"I know how that feels like." She muttered. The bartender finally came with my bottle and handed it to me.

"Sorry it took so long." The bartender said. "Here ya' go." I nodded thanks and handed him the money.

The cork was off with a simple pull and I started to chug it all down. When the bottle was half done, I set it down as the alcohol scorched my throat.

"I don't get how you men can drink all that in one go." Fang said in a tone of disgust. I grinned at her and continued to drink the rest of the beer down.

"Why, you don't drink?" I challenged in a musing tone. "It's Christmas Eve so I'm guessing you could try one." She narrowed her eyes and called for the bartender.

"One more beer, please." She ordered. Cid smiled at her reaction. "I bet that I could drink faster than you in ten minutes." She challenged.

"Really?" I stated. "Fine it's a bet. Fifty gill to whoever wins."

"One-Fifty!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms.

"Seventy gill to whoever wins, then."

"One-Fifty!"

"One hundred gill to whoever wins!" I exclaimed getting annoyed.

"One-Fifty, take it or lose it." She slammed her hand on the counter. I sighed and muttered a "Fine." To which she smiled and grabbed her beer.

"It won't be fair then that I have mine halfway done and yours is fully filled." I said. She ignored me and called for the bartender again.

"Time us, ten minutes." She said. "Oh and get some extra beers too if you don't mind." She added in a soft tone. The bartender nodded and came out seconds later with two packs of beer bottles in hand ready to time us.

"Ready?" He said. I grabbed my bottle and stared at Fang as she grabbed hers also. "Set...GO!"

I quickly chugged the rest of the beer in the bottle I currently had and set it down onto the counter to grab another one. When I looked at Fang's she had already finished one and was onto her second. Damn she was fast.

--

After ten minutes was over, I had already felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded as I put my head down onto the counter. I finished three bottles whereas Fang, shockingly, finished six of them! She was drunk no doubt. She swayed in her seat and started crying out victory words.

"Cough up the money, Raines!" She shouted. "Well I'm not sure if you can actually _cough _them up, but if you could then that would be alright too!"

I placed the gill onto the counter in front of her and watched as she stuffed it down her pocket.

"Cid..." She slurred. "What time is it?"

"Er...11:45. Why?"

"Where's Vanille..." She muttered as she swayed in her seat. "And Lightning? And Snow? Vanille said she'd drop me off at my place and then go back to her place and sleep in her itty-bitty bed..."

_Itty-bitty bed? _I thought. "Okay now you're really drunk...." I muttered. She stood up and stumbled to sit onto an empty couch. I handed the bartender the gill to pay for our drinks and went over to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she kept swaying in her seat.

"Yeaah...I'm fine." She mumbled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Tomorrow's Christmas...I think...Do you know if Santa Claus is real?"

I gave her a blank look. How drunk could she be?

"Er...he's not real?"

"Ahah! I knew it! Vanille lied to me! You can never trust that girl, Raines. She's trouble. When you get close to her, there's no telling what you'll expect!" Her head stumbled upon my lap. "You smell good." She mumbled and lifted her head. She looked me in the eye, which made me somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uh...do you want me to drop you off at your place?" I blurted out. Note to self: When engaging a drunk person in conversation...don't do it!

"No...Vanille said she would...but I don't know where she is..." She slurred and collapsed onto my lap. Suddenly she shot her head back up and stared at me again. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh...no...I don't." I admitted turning slightly pink, though I was sure she wouldn't notice. I looked away as to not see her funny expression.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" She blurted out. I looked at her and saw her eyes half open, or half closed?

"Uh...why?"

"I don't know. I don't have the answers to everything!" She yelled but then softened her tone. "Well...I think you're pretty...and have a nice figure...and you're really pretty..." She muttered. Okay now I was officially worried.

"I think I should go now." I said and tried to get up but was pulled back instantly by Fang. Unexpectedly, her lips came crashing down upon mine.

She tasted like beer and alcohol. Even though she was drunk, for some reason I felt the passion and emotion in that accidental kiss. I pulled back a few seconds later and looked at her. She looked as if she was ready to pass out. I stood up from my seat and headed out of the club. For some reason I felt guilty for leaving her, even though she probably wouldn't remember it the next day. I sighed and unlocked my car. I have a friend that fancies me and thinks that I'm pretty...and thinks I smell good?

--

My head was throbbing the next morning. I looked around and found myself in my room still in my clothes from the day before. I looked at my clock that read 8:38 a.m.. Today was Christmas Day. But I didn't feel like getting up. From the drinking contest that I had with Cid...wait a minute.

I immediately got out of my bed and dialled the phone. I hoped it went to voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached the Raines residence". _Cid's voice sounded from the line. "_I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll be sure to call back". _The end of the message was over and there was a beep.

"Hey, Cid. Listen..." I started. "I was wondering if I could come over later...preferably now to...talk? Call back for your answer. Thanks!" I hung up the phone and stood where I was for who knows how long. I needed to speak to him about what had happened the night before.

--

The phone rang. I didn't feel like picking up so I decided to let it go to voicemail. What I didn't expect was for it to be Fang calling.

"_Hey Cid. Listen...I was wondering if I could come over later...preferably now to...talk? Call back for your answer. Thanks!" _

I dialled Fang's number almost immediately right after she called.

"_Hello?" _Fang's voice said from the other side.

"Fang it's me, Cid. Uh...yeah you can come over now if you'd like." I stuttered.

"_Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." _She said and hung up.

--

I waited for five minutes. Five minutes that felt like hell. I was planning what to say once Fang came over, but the only thing that came to mind was "Hello.".

The doorbell rang and I practically jumped from the couch to the door. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. Fang smiled and stepped in.

"Hey." She mumbled as I closed the door behind her. She was wearing a blue blouse and some dark jeans to go with. I blushed as I looked down and saw that I only wore a white T-Shirt and black boxers. Fang seemed to blush too as she looked down at my boxers and immediately looked away.

"Uh...do you want to change first?" She said in a hopeful tone. I nodded and hurried into my room to pick out my pants. Once I finished changing I went out the bedroom door and found Fang sitting on the couch next to the TV. I sat next to her where she looked at me.

"I...look about last night." She started. "I didn't mean to say those...comments.

"I wasn't sure what got into me. I mean, when I'm drunk, I'm not _that _drunk where I go crazy." She said. I put an arm around her shoulder and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't mean them. Like that part where you said you wanted to be my girlfriend." She blushed and looked away. "But I understand."

"Oh hey I have an idea." I said as I went into the closet and picked out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. "This is for you." I handed her the present which she smiled and started tearing off the paper.

"You didn't have to, Raines." She chuckled. Fang opened the box only to find another box in it at which she frowned. "If this is one of those presents where there are tons of boxes in one another you'll be dead."

I grinned and urged her to open the small box. Once she did so, her expression softened and was replaced by a wide smile as she took the present out of the box.

"Cid...it's beautiful." She said as she gazed at the necklace. It had three blue crystals and one white crystal as the pendant. She put it on and smiled. "Thank you." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I was going to give it to you later, but since you're here. I thought why not?" I said into her hair. "Merry Christmas, Fang."

She pulled back and looked at me. For some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach as we both leaned in closer to each other. She closed the proximity between the two of us as I felt her soft lips come upon mine.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered when she pulled back.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**What did you guys think? You liked it? Hated it? Thought it was crap? ( I thought it was XD ) Did you guys notice the slight cameo of Noctis and the Shot-Gun Guy? Lol I had to put that in there.**

**I think it got a bit OOC at the end at Fang's part. I'm sorry! I didn't know how to end it off so I just went with what I felt like! Weird pairing I know, but you know, it's fanfiction! Review please!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Quanza and Happy whatever you celebrate if it's not one of the three I listed. =D**


End file.
